


desperation and tears

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, At least I tried, Dadza, Dream Smp, Gen, I dont know how to tag, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s) - Freeform, PLATONIC ONLY - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based on the events of november 16th :)just a short little thing. it's my idea of why ghostburs voice is so hoarse, and a bit of a rewriting of what happened after wilbur blew up l'manberg.
Kudos: 64





	desperation and tears

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of the voice lines were taken directly from wilbur's stream, i tweaked a couple, but you'll probably be able to tell when it switches to my own.

“Oh my god.” Phil said, staring at his son.  
Phil had thought that he was making progress. He’d thought that he was convincing him, convincing him that this wasn’t the way.  
“Kill me, Phil.” Wilbur said, laughing as he turned away from the destruction he’d caused.  
“Phil, kill me. Phil-” Wilbur pulled out a sword, throwing it on the ground in front of Phil, “kill me.”  
Phil bent down, picking up the sword, turning himself to stare at the crater that was in the place of a once beautiful area.  
“Phil, stab me with the sword. Murder me now, kill-” Phil’s heart broke as he heard his son.  
He sounded so desperate, as well. And it wasn’t as if Phil was looking past the tears running down Wilbur’s face.  
“Kill me.. Killza! Killza, do it.” Wilbur pleaded, laughing as his hands grabbed at his hair.  
Phil let out a breath, staring warily at his son.  
“Kill me, Phil, murder me.” Wilbur continued, before he turned towards the crater with his arms out. “Look, they all want you to!”  
Phil turned in the direction Wilbur motioned, multiple people were watching them, he stared for a moment, trying to pick out the people in the crowd, until Wilbur spoke again, stealing back his attention.  
“Do it, Phil, kill me. Phil, kill me.” Wilbur said, looking towards him again, his voice quieter, but still holding its urgency, still holding its desperation.  
“God, Will, you’re-” Phil paused, before raising his voice, “you’re my son!”  
Wilbur’s voice grew significantly more urgent, “Phil, kill me!”  
“No matter what you-” Phil’s voice trailed off, and he continued with a somewhat lower voice. “No matter what you’ve done, I can’t-”  
Wilbur clenched his fists, his arms down and his hands by his side, “Phil this isn’t- it’s not- look! Look! How much work went into this, and it’s gone!” Wilbur exclaimed, looking back at the destruction, tears falling down his face.  
“Do it,” Wilbur said, his voice shaky, but it still held onto his desperation.  
Phil turned all the way to face Wilbur, his hand tightening on the sword as he stepped in front of his son.  
“Do it.” Wilbur whispered, his voice breaking.  
Phil shoved the sword through Wilbur’s chest. Wilbur gasped, and Phil pulled the sword back as Wilbur began to fall forward. Phil threw the sword to the side, and wrapped his arms around his son, sitting down.  
“God, you couldn’t just let- you couldn’t just win, you had to just throw your toys out the pram.” Phil said, laughing slightly.  
“I’m so sorry-” Wilbur choked out, completely breaking down, “I knew- I knew it was too far after I pushed the button, I just-”  
“Will-” Phil tried to calm him, but he kept going.  
“I’ve wanted this for so long, I-” Wilbur let out a laugh, tears falling down his face. “I don’t know whether I regret it or not, it felt so good, Phil! It felt so fucking good to- to finally get it done and over with.”  
Wilbur continued to laugh, and Phil tightened his grip, pulling his son closer.  
“I’m sorry, Phil. This shouldn’t be what you join to-” Wilbur’s laughing calmed, his tears taking its place, “I’m so sorry that I forced you into this.”  
Silence fell over them, before Wilbur spoke up again, his voice shaky.  
“Thank you. Thank you for trying- Phil, thank you for trying to stop me, thank you.” Wilbur buried his head into Phil’s jacket, his sobs shaking his body.  
Wilbur pulled himself closer to Phil.  
“I’m so cold..” Wilbur’s voice trailed off, and his voice was muffled by Phil’s jacket.  
Relative silence fell over them, the only sound being Wilbur’s sobs. They stayed like that for about a minute, with Wilbur’s face buried in Phil’s jacket, before Wilbur pulled back to speak.  
“Dream- Dream said there wasn’t a traitor, Phil.” Wilbur choked out, his voice hoarse. “He fucking- he lied, Phil, and they all believed him.”  
Phil just wrapped his arms tighter around Wilbur, his grip having loosened as the boy sobbed.  
“Phil, Phil it’s Techno,” Phil flinched at his words, and Wilbur continued, “Phil? He has eight withers, eight withers ready to go.”  
“I- I have to get out of here,” Phil pushed Wilbur off his lap, “I have to go-”  
“Go as fast as you can, Phil, go see them,” Wilbur smiled warily up at Phil, who was standing up.  
“I’ll be okay.” Wilbur whispered, and Phil gave him a pity-filled glance, before jumping down from the half blown up room, and into the crater.  
Wilbur stretched out on the stone, looking at the walls that he’d messily written the lyrics to L’manberg’s anthem on as his tears continued to fall, and his blood continued to flow, slowing by the second.

**Author's Note:**

> really just a short little thing. it was fun to write, though.
> 
> i view wilbur's character completely differently now, after having more time to think on it. i'll keep this up to look back, but i just wanted to put it out there that i no longer view wilbur's character in the dream smp as was shown here.


End file.
